Team Nova
by AnimeAce999
Summary: Join Kasai and his friends as they travel across Sinnoh to stop evil and make new friends along the way!
1. A New Team Is Born!

Our story starts in a place known as Pokémon Village in the Sinnoh Region. It's located at the top of Mt. Coronet. It's a place where Pokémon were abandoned at birth and need a place to go. The Village is split into three sectors. Each of which is watched over by a leader. A legendary Pokémon. Dialga runs the Time Sector, Palkia runs the Space Sector, and Giratina runs the Shadow Sector. Each train and raise Pokémon that have been brought to them. Here we meet a Cyndaquil, Aron, Buneary, and Azurill.

"Kasai hurry up! We'll miss the sunset!" the Buneary yelled to the Cyndaquil.

"Just slow down Star! I'm not that fast!" the Cyndaquil replies. Kasai catches up to his friend Star and looks over at the edge of the cliff to see their friends.

"It took you long enough!" A young Aron yells.

"Well I'm sorry if Kasai is super slow!" Star yells back.

"Hey I'm not that slow!" Kasai continues.

"Would you all just shut up?! I'm trying to watch the sunset!" A young Azurill yells.

"Sorry Miuki." Kasai apologizes. Star and Kasai walk up to the edge of the cliff and stare at the setting sun.

"It's so pretty." the young Aron states.

"It sure is Kuroko." Miuki responds.

Now that you've met our young heroes, it's time for a background on each of them. Kasai is a young Cyndaquil, at the age of 5, who cares about everyone in his sector. He and his friends, Miuki the Azurill, age 5, Kuroko the Aron, age 6, and Star the Buneary, age 4, all live with Giratina in the Shadow Sector. Kasai was abandon by his parents at a young age. He was found traveling and near death when Giratina found him. Star was born and raised in the village when her parents were traveling. Kuroko's parents beat him and he ran away from home to find Pokémon Village. Miuki was made fun of back at home because she was smaller than other Azurill.

Now we fast forward 12 years to where Kasai is now a Typhlosion and Kuroko is now an Aggron. We follow Kasai to the cliff where he and his friends used to watch the sunset everyday. He stands in front of a rock and stares.

"I'm sorry Star." Kasai whispers. A gently breezes blows by.

"Yo Kasai." Kasai picks up his head and sees his childhood friend Kuroko, no longer a Aron, but a powerful Aggron.

"What is it?" Kasai snaps.

"Master Giratina wants to talk to us." Kuroko explains. Kasai stares in shock. The last time Master Giratina spoke to Kuroko and Kasai in person was 10 years ago after the accident. Kasai left the stone and started to walk with Kuroko to Master Giratina's chambers.

"Master Giratina, it's Kasai and Kuroko, may we come in?" Kasai question as he stood outside the chamber doors.

"You may enter." The doors opened and Kasai and Kuroko looked up at the Master of their sector. "I have some disturbing news to tell the two of you."

"What is it Master?" Kuroko questions.

"There is a possibility of war throughout the regions." Master Giratina replies. Kasai and Kuroko took this to a shock.

"What do you mean?" Kasai questions.

"There has been rumors spreading throughout the regions that there is a team located deep in the Kanto region that has been kidnapping, killing, and terrorizing Pokémon throughout Kanto. It has spread to all the regions. I want you two along with others from the different sectors, to form a team and travel around Sinnoh to find out what their goals are and report back to me immediately." Master Giratina explains.

"Why us?" Kasai questions.

"I trust you two the most and I believe that you two have the capability to accomplish this task." Master Giratina explains.

"If you mind me asking, who else will be with us on this quest?" Kuroko questions.

"Good question Kuroko. You two may come in now." Master Giratina stated. Two figures slowly walk out of the shadows and an Ampharos and Ledian come in. "Kasai, Kuroko, I would like you to meet Xander the Ampharos from the Time Sector and Riley the Ledian from the Space Sector. These two will accompany you on your journey."

"Nice ta meet'cha!" Riley states.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Xander states.

"Hey. My name is Kasai, this is Kuroko." Kasai introduces.

"Master Giratina, if you mind me asking, why these two?" Kuroko questions.

"A very good question Kuroko, Dialga, Palkia, and I decided on you four because of you're different abilities and how they could be used throughout your journey. All four of you have great battle experience, Xander, your ability in battle strategizing and directions are second to none, Riley, you're flying capabilities suburb beyond words, Kasai, you're level head will help the others keep calm in situations, and Kuroko, your digging abilities can help infiltrate the enemy's bases and layers. You four shall form a team. You shall work together in order to find the information we need in order to stop the enemy." Master Giratina explains.

"When do we leave?" Riley questions.

"As soon as you can. Pack light, the journey ahead will be long and hard." Master Giratina explains. They all started to leave. "Kasai, I would like to talk to you in private for a few minutes." Kuroko looks back.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at our place in a few minutes." Kasai states. Kuroko walks out of the chamber and the doors close behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to be team leader." Master Giratina came out. Kasai took this to a shock.

"Why me? I don't think I'm qualified." Kasai tried to back out.

"Kasai, I've now you since you were only a newly hatched. You took leadership with your group when you and Kuroko were little. You are more than capable to lead the team." Master Giratina explains. "And I have one more piece of information I must give you."

"What is it?" Kasai questions his master.

"They enemy is unlike any we've ever faced. They will do anything to get what they want. I want you and your team to be extremely careful." Master Giratina cautions. "One more thing. I have chosen a name for your team."

"What is the name?" Kasai questions.

"Nova. Your team will be now know as Team Nova." Master Giratina explains. "Also, I recommend visiting Floaroma Town on your journey. My friend there may have better information on the enemy than I have. You are free to go. You leave as soon as you can." Kasai leaves the chamber and heads off to where he and Kuroko live. Kasai opens the door to the kitchen/living area and heads up stairs. Kasai opens up his door and looks in his room. He grabs a small bag and starts to fill it. He grabs his wallet, a blanket, and a photo of him, Kuroko, and his friends from when he was little. Kasai's door opens and Kuroko walk in.

"Hey so what did Master Giratina wanna talk to you about?" Kuroko questions. Kuroko notices his best friend staring at the picture. "Don't worry, we both know that Miuki can take care of herself and Star is in a better place. She'll be watching over us on our journey." A knock is at the door. Kasai quickly packs the picture away and the two of them go down stairs to the main door. Kuroko opens the door. Xander and Riley were standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Riley greeted. Riley and Xander walked in.

"So Kasai, what did Master Giratina need to talk to you about?" Xander questions.

"Well since we're all here I can tell you. Apparently, Master Giratina wants me to be leader of our team. He's also given me our team name." Kasai explains.

"Alright then, what's the team name?" Kuroko questions.

"Team Nova." Kasai explains.

"Team Nova. That's has a nice ring to it." Xander states.

"Well what are we doing standing around for? Let's get going!" Riley pumps his fist in the air and the rest follow suit. The four team members walk out of Kasai and Kuroko's house. They reach the gates that exit into the outside world. They would no longer be protect by their masters. They would have to rely on their own strengths.


	2. Different Trials Throughout Mt Coronet!

Our heroes, Kasai, Kuroko, Riley, and Xander made there way out of Pokémon Village to gain information on the enemy. The enemy has no name know by Master Giratina, Master Palkia, or Master Dialga. As the 4 traveled through Mt. Coronet to get to Floaroma Town. The farther away our heroes got from there safe haven, the more trouble they had encountered. Team Nova had to try and cross a lake inside the mountain without getting wet. Of course, for Riley, the task was easy for he could just fly across. After about 30 minutes of searching, Xander found a rock path from where he, Kasai, and Kuroko could hop from rock to rock. But there hardest task, didn't come until they were about to get to the ground floor of the mountain. In the distance, a faint crying rang in the teams ears.

"Do you hear that?" Kasai states. The whole group stops and listens.

"It sounds like crying." Xander points out.

"Well no duh! But where is it coming from?" Riley questions. Everyone slowly moves around and Xander looks behind a boulder. Xander spotted a small Cleffa crying. The Cleffa looked up and saw Xander.

"AAAHHH!" the Cleffa yelled. "Someone help me!" Kasai, Kuroko, and Riley all ran over to where Xander was.

"Xander what did you do?!" Riley yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Xander explains. Kasai bends down to Cleffa's eye level.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kasai questions quietly. The Cleffa looked at Kasai.

"No. My big sister was taken by bad Pokémon and they won't give her back!" The Cleffa continued to cry and Kasai picked her up.

"Don't worry, we'll get your big sister back. Now, what's your name?" Kasai questions.

"It's Stella. My sister is on the other side of the mountain. She was taken by a Graveler and a Geodude." Stella explains.

"Don't worry! Team Nova will get back your sister no matter what!" Kuroko exclaims.

"Team Nova? I've never heard of you." Stella confesses.

"Well we're a new team. But don't worry, we'll get your sister back." Riley explains.

"Now, can you lead us to where they took you sister?" Xander pleads.

"Sure!" Stella beamed a big smile and she lead the way to the other side of the mountain. After a little while, Team Nova plus Stella encounter see a Graveler and a Geodude with a Clefairy

"Is that them Stella?" Riley questions.

"Yeah, there's my sister too." Stella answers.

"Alright then. Since most of us are at a type disadvantage, We need to think up a strategy to battle as little as possible so that we can." Xander explains.

"Forget ninja tactics! I wanna fight!" Riley adds in. Without thinking, Riley flies in at the Geodude and Graveler.

"Riley what are you doing?!" Kasai yells. "Get back here!

"Yo ugly!" Riley yells. The Graveler, Geodude, and Clefairy turn around and face Riley.

"Who you calling ugly?!" The Graveler yells.

"Riley from the Pokémon Village that's who! Now, hand over that Clefairy if you know what's good for you!" Riley demands.

"And if we don't?" The Geodude questions. Without hesitation, Riley charges in.

"Mach Punch!" Riley yells. Riley's fist glows white and punches the Geodude. The Geodude lands on the Graveler and knocks them back.

"Now, before I blast you off, why don't you tell me your names?" Riley states.

"Biff, Butch is my older brother." The Geodude answers.

"Nice to meet you Biff and Butch. But this is goodbye! Mach Punch!" Riley punches Biff and Butch so hard that they break a hole in the cave and blast off into the sky.

"Riley!" Xander yells. "I thought I told you we needed a strategy!"

"So what I saved the Clefairy and that's all that matters."

"Lucy!" Stella yells.

"Stella!" The Clefairy, who was named Lucy, ran up to Stella and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thank you so much for saving my sister!" Stella states.

"It's no problem. How about we take you two out of this mountain. Where do you two live?" Kuroko questions.

"Oreburgh City." Lucy replies.

"We're heading towards that direction anyways. We'll take you two home." Xander states. After a few hours of walking around trying to find their way out, they reach the entrance of the cave and they see a sign that points towards Oreburgh City and Eterna City.

"Stella, Lucy!" In the distance, they see a Clefable and other Pokémon running towards them.

"Mommy!" Stella and Lucy run up to the Clefable and hug it tight.

"Thank Arceus you two are alright! I told you both not to wander far!" Clefable scolds.

"We're sorry mommy, but Team Nova saved us!" Stella yells.

"Team Nova?" Clefable looks up at Kasai, Kuroko, Xander, and Riley. "Are you Team Nova?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm team leader Kasai, this is Kuroko, Xander, and Riley." Kasai explains.

"I'm indebted to you. You saved my daughters. If there's anything I can do for you." Clefable explains. Just then, a Gardevoir came running up with a Hypno close behind her.

"Hi there, I'm Ashley with Sinnoh Now. I was wondering if we could get a quick interview?" Ashley questions the group.

"Uh, I guess." Kasai replies.

"Alrighty then! We're live in 3..2..1!" Ashley ques the Hypno and the camera starts rolling.

"Hello Sinnoh. My name is Ashley and I'm at the foot of Mt. Coronet with a band of heroes that saved a Oreburgh City native. Would you do me the honors of asking the heroes names?" Ashley questions.

"Name's Kasai." Kasai introduces.

"Kuroko." Kuroko replies.

"Riley's the name!" Riley answers.

"My name is Xander." Xander replies.

"Now tell me, how did you rescue this Clefairy and Cleffa?" Ashley questions.

"To be perfectly honest, Riley just charged in and started attacking the kidnappers. I wanted to devise a strategy, but Riley wouldn't listen." Xander explained.

"Well if we took the time to devise a strategy, Biff and Butch would have gotten away!" Riley yells at Xander.

"Now, are you all part of a team, or just good samaritans?" Ashley questions.

"We are apart of a team." Kuroko explains.

"And might I ask the team name?" Ashley questions.

"We're Team Nova from the Pokémon Village on top of Mt. Coronet." Kasai explains.

"Thank you so much for this interview! I can't wait to see what Team Nova does next!" Ashley beams a smile. "That's it for tonight folks!"

As the interview was being broadcasted all over Sinnoh, we travel to a small cottage on the edge of Eterna City. There we meet a Glaceon and Leafeon, gazing into the T.V.

"Wow! They're so cool! I wanna be on Team Nova!" the Glaceon yells.

"Yeah you and probably every other Pokémon that saw this news broadcast Yuki." The Leafeon replies.

"Oh like you don't wanna join Mimi?" Yuki teased her twin sister.

"It would be fun to join, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Mimi replies to her twin sister.

"Don't get your hopes up about what?" An Azumarill questions as she comes down the stairs.

"Mimi says that the chances of me joining a team that was on the news isn't very high, but I won't give up! I'm gonna be a member of Team Nova!" Yuki explains.

"Well I think that's a great goal. But do you even know who's on the team?" the Azumarill questions.

"Yeah! There's an Ampharos, a Ledian, an Aggron, and a Typhlosion all from this place called Pokémon Village at the top of Mt. Coronet!" Yuki exclaims. The Azumarill's eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" Mimi questions.

"Oh it's nothing. I think I'm going to go to my room for a little bit." the Azumarill walks back up the stairs to her room and stares at the picture of when she was an Azurill.

"It's been 8 years, Kasai, Kuroko."


	3. All New Members!

**Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Friends, But All New Members!**

After Team Nova's interview with Ashley from Sinnoh Now, they all crashed at the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center for the night. As soon as everyone was up, they ate breakfast and talked about the best way to get to Floaroma Town.

"Alright, I think the best way to get to Floaroma Town is by going down Route 206 to Eterna City, then going and then going through Eterna Forest." Xander explains.

"Well why don't we go through Jubilife City and get to Floaroma Town that way?" Kuroko questions.

"Are you kidding?! It's peak tourist season! And Jubilife is gonna be on the top of their list to visit!" Xander yells.

"Well sorry I asked." Kuroko replies.

"Xander does have a good point though. It would take forever just to get in and out of the city at this time of year. I think we should go with Xander's plans. Even if his way is longer, it's less crowded." Kasai agrees.

"Well then, what are we doing waiting around for?! Let's go!" Riley jumps out of seat. The four of them walk out of the Pokémon Center and hit the road. Our heroes travel down Route 206 to reach Eterna City. They continue to walk for miles on end. After a few hours, they finally reach Eterna City.

"We're finally here!" Riley exclaimed. The street was busy with local pedestrians. They saw many different Pokémon wandering the streets with bags in their hands and children running at their sides.

"So should we stop for the night, or should we try and get to the edge of the forest and sleep outside?" Kasai questions.

"What do you think? You're the leader remember." Kuroko explains.

"Yes I do, but as a good leader, I need to take in the opinions of my teammates." Kasai explains.

"AAHH!" The group heard a squeal. They all look behind them and saw a Glaceon. "It's Team Nova!" The Glaceon ran up to the Team. "I saw you guys on the news! You're so cool!"

"Thank you." Xander states.

"Yuki! I told you not to go far!" Soon after a Leafeon came running and stopped next to the Glaceon. "What's gotten into you?" The Leafeon looked up and saw Team Nova. "Okay. I apologize for my sister's actions. My name is Mimi, my twin sister is Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kasai. I'm the leader." Kasai explains.

"Yeah we know! We saw you all on T.V. last night!" Yuki yells.

"Well then I guess we don't need intros then." Kuroko states.

"No. So what brings you to Eterna City?" Mimi questions.

"We're on our way to Floaroma Town to talk to one of our Master's old friends." Riley explains.

"That's a long journey from Mt. Coronet." Mimi adds in.

"Yeah, we were planning on camping out near Eterna Forest." Xander states.

"Well we live on the edge of the forest in a house. I'm sure that our friend won't mind company." Mimi states.

"Well if it wouldn't be much trouble..." Xander stated.

"Of course it won't! Come on!" Yuki started running off. "Hurry up!"

"Yuki how about you just slow down!" Mimi ran after her sister with Team Nova following. After a while, the group manages to reach a rather large house.

"We're home! And we brought company!" Mimi yells as she opens the door. "Please make yourself at home." Kasai, Kuroko, Xander, and Riley all sat in the living room in front of the T.V. Footsteps started to walk down the stairs.

"Welcome back girls!" A familiar voice to Kuroko and Kasai stated. The two of them stood up and look back to see an Azumarill.

"Miuki?" Kuroko questions. The Azumarill responds and slowly turns towards the team.

"Kasai, Kuroko, it's been a long time." Miuki responds.

"Miuki!" Kasai and Kuroko run up to their childhood friend and squeeze the life out of her. Of course, Xander, Riley, Mimi, and Yuki were all completely confused.

"Miuki, how do you know Kasai and Kuroko?!" Yuki yelled.

"You see, I'm from the same place they are, and I was one of their friends." Miuki explained to her roommates.

"Why did you tell us?" Mimi questions.

"I didn't think you needed to know. But when I saw you two on the news, I knew that I would need to tell you soon." Miuki answers.

"So you've been living here this whole time?" Kuroko questions.

"Not exactly. On my way down the mountain, I met Yuki and Mimi. They were under feed and they said they wanted to evolve so that they could get stronger. So I went on a journey with them and helped them evolve. Yuki evolved into Glaceon and Mimi evolved into Leafeon, I've been here ever since." Miuki explains. "But I still remember all of the fun things we did together."

"It's good to see you though. It's been a long time." Kasai states.

"Uh guys, sorry to break up the happy reunion, but who exactly is she?" Riley questions.

"Oh that's right you guys are from different sectors. This is Miuki. She was mine and Kuroko's friends from the Shadow Sector. Miuki, I'd like you to meet Xander from the Time Sector and Riley from the Space Sector." Kuroko introduces.

"It's very nice to meet you Miuki." Xander states.

"It's nice to meet you too. So what bring you boys to Eterna City?" Miuki questions.

"They're on their way to Floaroma town to visit their Master's friend!" Yuki answers.

"You mean Master Giratina's friend?" Miuki questions.

"Yep." Kasai questions.

"How is he doing? I miss him a lot." Miuki confesses.

"He's fine, still pretty stubborn though." Kuroko explains.

"Why am I not surprised?" Miuki states.

"Hey Kasai?" Kasai looks down at Yuki.

"Yeah, what is it Yuki?" Kasai questions.

"Can I join Team Nova please!" Yuki bows her head and her eyes are tightly shut.

"Yuki, are you sure you want to do this? Being on a team is a lot of hard work." Xander confesses.

"I'm willing to work as hard as I can! I wanna be on Team Nova!" Yuki yells. "I wanna help you guys on your mission whatever it may be! Please!" Kasai looks at Kuroko, Xander, and Riley. They all have the same response.

"If it's alright with Miuki, Welcome to the team Yuki!" Yuki's eyes sparkle.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this decision!" Yuki smiles.

"Mimi, Miuki, what about you?" Riley asks.

"What about us?" Mimi questions

"Do you wanna join the team?" Kasai questions.

"Is it really okay? I would hate to be a bother." Miuki states.

"No way! It's no trouble at all!" Kuroko adds in. Mimi and Miuki look at each other.

"Well how can I say no?" Miuki beams.

"Alright! We leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Riley yells as he pumps his fist in the air. The rest do the same and everyone gets to know each other by the end of the night.

However, while our heroes were celebrating, something in the forest watched them. Our heroes had been seen by more than just friends, they had been seen by the enemy as well. Two Pokémon stared with their red eyes into Miuki's house.

"It seems they've recruited new members. Right, Kurai?" a voice whispered

"Yes it seems they have Scar. But that shouldn't be a problem should it?" another voice responds. The rises high up into the sky as the moonlight hit the Pokémon.

"Should we inform the master, Kurai?" a Luxray questions.

"No, we shall deal with them beforehand. Let's go back and report what we have found." Kurai the Umbreon explained. Scar the Luxray and Kurai walked back into the forest to inform their master what they had seen.


	4. The Enemy Emerges!

**Chapter 4: The Enemy Emerges!**

The next morning, Kasai, Kuroko, Xander, Riley, Yuki, Mimi, and Miuki all leave Miuki's house and they leave for Floaroma Town. Miuki walks with Kuroko and starts to talk to him.

"So how's Kasai doing over, you know." Miuki questions.

"He's slowly recovering. He still thinks about her and he dazes off a lot thinking about that day." Kuroko explains.

"I can't believe it's been 10 years since she left. I feel like she left yesterday." Miuki confesses.

"Yeah." Kuroko adds in.

"Hey!" Kuroko and Miuki look up and see the others far ahead. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Yuki yells.

"Coming!" Miuki and Kuroko try to catch up to the rest of the group. The group continues to walk for some time and they reach a sight that no one would have ever suspected. They see a massacre of Pokémon lying dead on the forest floor.

"What happened?" Mimi whispered.

"It's the enemy Master Giratina warned us about." Kasai states. He slowly walks up and looks at the bodies. "I will find whoever did this."

"No, we will." Kuroko states as he puts his hand on his friends shoulder. Kasai looks back and sees his team.

"Yeah." Kasai assures.

"Well. So this is Team Nova. It looks more like a bunch of lackeys banning together for a little club." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Xander questions.

"Show yourself!" Yuki yells. Two figures came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Miuki questions.

"The name's Scar." A Luxray introduces.

"Kurai." An Umbreon responds.

"Are you two responsible for this?" Mimi questions.

"I guess you could say that. I mean, we didn't kill them ourselves. We just had our men kill them for us." Scar responds.

"Why would you do that?! What could you have possibly gained?!" Kuroko yells.

"We thought they had something we needed. But since they wouldn't hand it over quietly, they needed to be eliminated." Kurai answers.

"You bastards. You're gonna pay!" Riley yells.

"Bring it on half-pint!" Scar taunts.

"Yuki, Mimi, Miuki, Riley, you take on Kurai! Kuroko, Xander, you're with me! Everyone take down the enemy!" Kasai orders.

"Right!" Everyone splits up to who they were going to fight. Mimi, Yuki, Miuki, and Riley approach Kurai.

"I prefer not to fight women. But I will take on the Ledian." Kurai stated.

"What was that?!" Yuki sneered. Yuki growled and Mimi stepped in front of her.

"Let me handle this." Mimi states.

"I told you I don't prefer to fight women." Kurai restates.

"Well you won't get that luxury! Magical Leaf!" Mimi launched the attack, but Kurai jumped up and dodged the attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Kurai fired the Dark Pulse at Mimi and it landed a direct hit. Mimi fell to the ground and struggled to get up. "I told you, I don't fight women."

"Just shut up!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi..." Yuki whispered. Mimi charged at lightning speed at Kurai.

"Leaf Blade!" Mimi yells. Mimi swung her tail and it made contact with Kurai's face. Kurai falls to the ground.

"I must say, you're strong, for a girl that is." Kurai taunts as he stands up off the ground. "Shadow Ball!" Kurai fires the Shadow Ball and it lands a critical hit on Mimi. She's sent flying and lands hard on her back.

"Mimi!" Miuki yells. Mimi tries to get up, but she was pinned down by Kurai.

"This is just the reason why I don't fight women. They're too weak." Kurai whispers.

"No they aren't!" Mimi yells back. Kurai's eyes go wide and he jumps off of Mimi.

"Mimi are you okay?" Yuki questions as she ran up to her sister.

"I'm fine." Mimi responds.

"Alright Mimi, you stay back. It's my turn." Riley stated.

"Well I would love to say and fight, but we have to get back to base. Scar!" Kurai yells. Everyone's attention goes to Scar and Kasai, who were in the middle of fighting each other.

"Looks like our fight will be postponed." Scar taunts.

"It's been fun, Mimi." Kurai replies.

"Get back here!" Mimi yells. Mimi charges in, but Kurai and Scar are teleported off the sight.

"They got away." Riley sneered.

"Well we know one thing about the enemy now." Kuroko states.

"They are not to be underestimated." Kasai states. "We can't leave the bodies like this. We need to bury them." Kasai states.

"Right." Miuki states. After hours and hours, the team finally buries all of the deceased.

"Alright, let's press onward. We should keep on walking." Kasai states.

"Right." Everyone replied. Everyone started to walk, but Mimi was lagging behind. Yuki noticed her sister slowly walking behind the rest of the group and slowed down.

"Hey." Yuki stated.

"Hey." Mimi replied.

"What's wrong?" Yuki questions.

"My battle with Kurai, when he pinned me down. I looked into his eyes. They didn't look evil. They looked lost and sad. But, they also seem familiar." Mimi explains. Yuki looks at her sister in shock. "But he's still the enemy and I must treat him like that if I want to beat him." Mimi runs up to the rest of the group leaving Yuki behind.

"Mimi..." Yuki whispers. Yuki runs up to the rest of the group.

As our heroes continue their journey to Floaroma town, we meet up with Kurai and Scar as they as teleported back to their base. Scar and Kurai are teleported inside the main entrance of the base.

"So, how was Team Nova or whatever their name was?" A voice stated from the shadows.

"Eh, pretty strong, but not as strong as us." Scar states. "But I found my new sparring partner whenever we go over to take them down."

"Oh really? Did any of them stand out as a fitting opponent for me?" The voice whispered.

"Yeah, there was an Aggron there that looked pretty strong. Heck, he looked just as strong as you could Kong!" Scar explains. Just after Scar finished, a Nidoking came out of the shadows.

"Well then, I'll have to take my share with this Aggron." Kong states. Kurai doesn't keep up with the conversation.

"Yo Kurai!" Kong yells.

"Sorry. I'm just a little distracted. I'm heading to bed early. Scar, give the master our report." Kurai orders. Kurai starts to walk away up a grand staircase and to the left towards his room.

"What's with Kurai?" Kong questions.

"How the hell would I know? Probably something about fighting that Leafeon early." Scar explains. Scar watches Kurai open the door to his room. Kurai goes into his room and locks the door. Kurai jumps up onto his mattress and lies down. He looks at a picture of him and an Espeon. Kurai keeps replaying that fight with Mimi over and over in his mind.

"That girl's eyes. They weren't strong nor weak, they just seemed empty, with no passion. Just like mine. But her's, her's had a small spark of hope. Just like Hikari's did." Kurai says to himself. "Hikari, my sister, I swear I will find the people who destroyed our village and take our revenge." Kurai turned off his bedroom light and fell to sleep.


	5. Master Giratina's Old Friend!

**Chapter 5: Master Giratina's Old Friend**

After our heroes encounter with their new enemies, Scar and Kurai, they continue down the path to Floaroma Town.

"What could they be after?" Kasai whispers to himself.

"Kasai did you say something?" Kuroko questions.

"No. I was just talking to myself again." Kasai admits.

"Hey Kasai? How much farther is Floaroma Town?" Yuki questions.

"I don't know, Xander?" Kasai responds.

"We should be able to see the town in a little bit, we're almost out of the forest." Xander answers. They continue to walk a few more miles when they finally exit the forest.

"There it is!" Riley yells. The Team runs up to the edge of the forest and looks at the town with flowers blooming all around it.

"It's so pretty!" Mimi squeals. Without hesitation, she runs into a bed of wild flowers and starts to roll around in them.

"What's with Mimi?" Kuroko questions.

"It's a habit. Whenever Mimi sees a bed of flowers, she has the urge to roll in them." Yuki explains.

"Yes that's true, but whenever Yuki here sees a pile of freshly fallen snow, she does the same thing!" Miuki confesses. Yuki's face goes red.

"Miuki!" Yuki yells. The group laughs.

"You must be Team Nova." A voice states. The group looks behind them and see a Gengar standing behind them.

"And who might you be?" Riley questions.

"My name is Yoru. I am the person that Giratina sent you to find." Yoru explains. Everyone stares in shock. Everyone follows Yoru to his house in Floaroma Town.

"Alright then. Giratina has already given me info on your team, but I was only expecting four of you, not seven." Yoru confesses.

"My name is Miuki, this is Yuki and this is Mi- Mimi!" Miuki yells a Mimi who is staring out at the flowers.

"Uh sorry! They're just so pretty!" Mimi exclaims.

"Thank you. I take good care of my flowers." Yoru states. "Anyways, Giratina has already informed me why you all have come."

"Yes, he said that you had more information on the enemy." Riley states.

"I do. I don't know that much more than you do, but I do know this, for some reason they are trying to gather the plate of Arceus." Yoru explains.

"What?!" Xander yells. "I thought those were just a myth."

"Xander, you know what those are?" Yuki questions.

"How can you not?! The Plates of Arceus can change what type Arceus is or can power up the moves a specific type. For example let's say you gave Mimi the Meadow Plate, it would power up her grass type moves. Or if you gave the Meadow Plate to Arceus, then he will become a grass type." Xander explains.

"So how much will their power increase by if they manage to get a hold of a plate?" Kuroko questions.

"Only 20%. So why do they need the plates?" Xander wonders.

"That I can answer." Yoru states. He walks over to a book self and pulls out an old, brown leather book. Yoru places it on the table and opens up to about the middle of the book. "There's a legend in Sinnoh. It's said that Arceus was the creator of the world. Arceus did this by using his plates. He brought all of the elements together and created our world. He created 3 Pokémon. Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia, to help order amongst the Pokémon. But hundreds of years later, Arceus grew old and frail. As a dying wish, he asked Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia to hide all of his plates where no one could find them. They did so, and balance remained throughout the lands." Yoru told.

"But I don't understand, why would the enemy want the plates if they only increase their power by 20%?" Mimi questions.

"I'm getting to that. There is an untold part of the story that only a select few know about. Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and I being some of those select few. It is said that if all 17 plates are taken and put into a wall of a ruin, the Arceus will be revived and will be obliged to do whatever its savior says." Yoru explains. Everyone stands in shock.

"So that means..." Miuki starts.

"If the enemy gets a hold of all the plates, the Arceus will do anything they say?" Riley finishes.

"I'm afraid so. So far, the enemy has obtained 2 of the 17 plates as far as I know. They have the Toxic Plate, and the Mind Plate," Yoru explains.

"So when Kurai said that the Pokémon they killed had something they needed, they must've meant another plate!" Mimi yells. "And I let him get away!"

"Mimi it's not your fault." Yuki states.

"What do you mean? What happened on your way here?" Yoru questions.

"We encountered the enemy in Eterna Forest. They had their men murder innocent Pokémon, we may think it was for a plate now." Kuroko explains.

"They have the Insect Plate now. Damn it!" Yoru punches the wall next to him. "I was stationed here to protect those Pokémon! I failed!"

"It's not your fault. No one could have seen this coming." Yuki assured.

"I'll have to call Giratina and tell him what happened." Yoru states.

"Yoru, do we have any plates?" Xander questions.

"Yes, we have three. It's the three that Arceus himself entrusted to Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. They are the Splash Plate, the Iron Plate, and Spooky Plate." Yoru explains.

"Alright, so if my math's correct, there are 11 plates left." Kasai states.

"Yes you are correct, but we have the upper hand in the search for the plates." Yoru states. "I know where all the Plates are located." Yoru goes back to the book self and pulls out an old map. "All of the places with an x over it is the location of a plate, but since six of them are in possession, the ones without the circles are ones that haven't been found." Yoru explains.

"So all we need to do is find all of the plates and we can stop them!" Miuki yells.

"Yes. I'm entrusting this map to you. I want you to give the Giratina and tell him what I've told you." Yoru states.

"We won't let you down Yoru! We'll get it to Master Giratina as soon as possible." Miuki states.

"I'm counting on all of you." Yoru states. Kasai carefully roles up the map and places it into his bag. "Remember, the fate of the world lies in your hands." The team left Yoru's house and checked in to the local Pokémon Center for the night.

"Alright then, your rooms are 211 and 212. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Chansey beams.

"Thank you Nurse Chansey." Kasai thanks and walks back to his team. "Alright, we're all checked in. There are three beds in room 211 and four in room 212. Miuki, why don't you, Mimi, and Yuki take that room and the guys and I'll take 212." Kasai suggests.

"Okie Dokie!" Yuki states. The girls and guy's head back to their rooms. Kasai, Kuroko, Xander, and Riley all walk into their room and sees two sets of bunk beds.

"Alright, Kuroko, I think that it would be in everyone's best health that me and you sleep on the bottom." Kasai states.

"For once I completely agree with you." Kuroko states. Pretty soon everyone was sleeping in bed except for Kasai. For some reason, Kasai couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. Kasai walks out of bed and heads out to the balcony and looks up at the sky.

"Star, I don't know what to do. I feel like the weight of the world was just dropped on my shoulders. I want to help, but, what if I'm not good enough, what if the enemy gets away with what they're doing, what if, I fail Master Giratina?" Kasai questions as he looks up at the stars. "Star, I know you don't answer me, but just this once, I wanna hear from you." Kasai pleads. He looks up at the sky for what felt like hours. "I guess not." Kasai turns and sees the clock. It read 12:01. Kasai looked back up at the stars one last time. "One more thing, Happy Birthday Star."


	6. Just Face The Facts

Our heroes spend the night at the local Pokémon Center, but Kasai isn't the only restless one. Mimi still can't stop thinking about her fight with Kurai. She tosses and turns in her bed.

"He pinned me down. He had the upper hand. Kurai could've finished me off, but he didn't. Why?" Mimi had questions that kept running through her head. "But why did his eyes seem so familiar? I feel like I've seen them before." Mimi looked up at the ceiling. "Why am I so concerned with him?! He's the enemy! I can't let my thoughts get in the way of that." Mimi tries to fall back to sleep.

The next morning, the members of Team Nova all met in the Breakfast area.

"So what's our next step?" Yuki questions.

"Well I think we should call Master Giratina and tell him what we've found out. Then he'll tell us what our next move is." Kasai states.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go call him now. I'll call over when I got him on the line." Kuroko states. He gets up out of his seat and walks over to the phones. Kasai continues to look at his food.

"Hey Kas-" Yuki started.

"Yuki." Miuki states while she shakes her head.

"Yo guys!" Kuroko yells. The team gets up out of their seats and heads towards the phone.

"Master Giratina!" Kasai yells.

"It's good to see you again. So how have you four been since you left?" Master Giratina questions.

"Actually, there are seven of us now sir." Xander explains.

"Oh really, and who are the other 3?" Master Giratina states.

"You know one of them." Kuroko states.

"I do now?" Master Giratina questions. Miuki steps up to the screen.

"Hi Master!" Miuki beams.

"Miuki? Is that really you?!" Master Giratina questions.

"Yes sir, it's been a while hasn't it?" Miuki questions.

"8 years I think. So who are the others?" Master Giratina questions. Mimi and Yuki walk up to the screen.

"My name is Mimi, and this is my twin sister Yuki. It's very nice to meet you sir." Mimi introduced.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you. So, what did you find out from Yoru?" Master Giratina questions. Xander explains everything that Yoru told them and Master Giratina takes it to a shock. "They're trying to revive Arceus?! What are they thinking?!"

"Master please quiet down, people are starting to stare." Miuki states.

"I'm sorry." Master Giratina states. Master Giratina notices that Kasai is distracted. "I'm forgot. Xander, Riley, Mimi, Yuki, do you mind if I talk with Kuroko, Kasai, and Miuki in private for a bit please?"

"Sure thing." Riley states. The four of them walk away and the other 3 stare at the screen.

"So why did you wanna talk to us in private?" Miuki questions.

"Kasai, could you tell me what today's date is?" Master Giratina replies. Kasai looks at the screen and then looks at the floor.

"Master I don't -" Kasai was interrupted.

"What is the date?!" Master Giratina raised his voice.

"May 15th." Kasai replies. Miuki and Kuroko go wide eyed.

"That can't be." Miuki states.

"It is. Listen. I know what happened was tragic, but I don't blame any of you for what happened. Kasai, you've heard me say this so many times, but you still don't listen. It's not anyone's fault for what happened to Star. It was her time." Master Giratina explains.

"Why? Why was it her time?!" Kasai yells. "I don't know why she had to die, but she didn't deserve to!" Kasai's eyes have tears at the bottom. "Forget it." Kasai snapped, he ran back to his room.

"Kasai what's wrong?!" Xander yells after him as he chases him.

"Xander just drop it!" Kuroko yells. Xander stops dead in his tracks and looks over at Kuroko and Miuki. Yuki slowly walks over to Miuki.

"Miuki..." Yuki starts. Miuki looks down at Yuki. "I don't know what's going on or what's happened, but I hate to see my friends sad. I wanna see my friends happy!" Yuki confesses as she starts to cry.

"Oh Yuki." Miuki states. Miuki kneels down and hugs Yuki. After a while, everyone except Kasai was gathered in the lobby.

"Hey Miuki." Mimi questions.

"What is it Mimi?" Miuki states

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about it, but what happened on the phone with Master Giratina?" Mimi questions.

"Should we tell them?" Kuroko questions.

"They'll have to find out sooner or later." a voice states. Everyone looks back and sees Kasai standing above them.

"Kasai!" Riley yells in shock.

"But if I'm going to explain what happened, no one can talk. If I don't say it straight through, I'll stall and you won't be able to hear the whole thing." Kasai states with a stern voice.

"Alright." Xander agrees. Kasai takes a seat on the couch.

"About 10 years ago, Miuki, Kuroko, and I had a friend. Her name was Star, she was a Buneary. She was the sweetest girl I ever knew. She expected everyone as an equal. She was one of the only people who would actually talk to me. But the day I evolve from a Cyndaquil to a Quilava, everything changed. Star wanted to battle me, but I thought that I couldn't control my new power, so I told her no. She got really mad at me. She kept at it for weeks. I kept telling her no, even as I controlled by powers. But one day, something seemed off. I hadn't seen Star for the whole day. I knew something was wrong. My suspicions were corrected when Kuroko, who was only a Lairon at the time, told me something that I would never have believed. He told me that Star had fallen off the cliff trying to make herself stronger. No one found her body. But everyone in the Shadow Sector knew that no one could have survived a fall from that high. I shut myself out from everyone. I almost didn't attend Star's funeral. But Master Giratina dragged me there himself. Everyone was so sad. I couldn't look anyone in the eye after what I happened. I blamed myself for so long and I still do. If I had just let her fight me, none of this would have happened and Star wouldn't be dead." Kasai explains. Everyone looks at Kasai shocked. "Today is Star's Birthday, she would have been 16." Yuki runs up to Kasai and buries her head in Kasai's chest and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Kasai! I didn't know you had it so hard!" Yuki screamed.

"I know it's none of my business either, but how come me and Riley didn't know about this?" Xander questions.

"Master Giratina didn't want people to worry. He kept everything a secret." Miuki explains.

"I see." Riley states. Everyone stays silent. The group doesn't say anything.

"But, I've learn to just face the facts and accept the fact that she's gone forever. She'll never come back no matter what." Kasai states. The group doesn't talk for the rest of the day and the rest of the day morning Star's death.

Now we travel to another part of the world in the Kalos Region. We meet a Lopunny watching her T.V. with what's up in the world. While she was flipping through channels, she finds a news report about a team who saved Clefairy and Cleffa from a Geodude and Graveler.

"Name's Kasai." Kasai introduces.

"Kuroko." Kuroko replies.

"Riley's the name!" Riley answers.

"My name is Xander." Xander replies.

"Now tell me, how did you rescue this Clefairy and Cleffa?" Ashley questions.

"To be perfectly honest, Riley just charged in and started attacking the kidnappers. I wanted to devise a strategy, but Riley wouldn't listen." Xander explained.

"Well if we took the time to devise a strategy, Biff and Butch would have gotten away!" Riley yells at Xander.

"Now, are you all part of a team, or just good samaritans?" Ashley questions.

"We are a part of a team." Kuroko explains.

"And might I ask the team name?" Ashley questions.

"We're Team Nova from the Pokémon Village on top of Mt. Coronet." Kasai explains.

At that instant, the Lopunny fell out of her seat and started to cry.

"Kasai." The Lopunny whispered. "It's been 10 years. I'm coming home."


End file.
